


Planning around Nerves

by tigereyes45



Series: Claudeleth Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Claudeleth week 2020, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Nervousness, day 1 stars/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Claude has this thing. It's something he does sometimes where he gets so caught up in his thoughts that it's hard to get out of them and be in the moment. A habit he's turned into a strength, it becomes chaotic whenever anything concerns Byleth. He spent so much time planning this perfect night just for a moment under the stars too.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Claudeleth Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848835
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26
Collections: Claudeleth Week 2020





	Planning around Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just found out about Claudleth week today. THE LAST DAY! So I'm trying to catch up haha

Claude smiles freely in the same, practiced way he always does. The one where with a simple glance anyone would believe was genuine. They don't see the cage he's in. None of them even try too. Hilda was just happy that someone was around to be in charge. She was a good friend. Only a fool would deny that, but she had her own things going on. The noble didn't want someone else's drama on her plate. Which was fair. So in ignorance they play. Fast friends never looking past the surface of the other.

Sometimes it's best not to look too deeply into another person's life.

If he stopped he would be safer for one. Issues his friends and allies suffer from wouldn't be so constantly playing in the back of his mind. Plans upon plans with ways to get them out. For them to finally find peace. Whether that be from abusive families, judgmental assholes, or bigger more politically charge problems that would be better suited for blackmail then just swept under the rug on the basis of friendship.

Sometimes Claude just couldn't help but be such a softie.

Tonight wasn't one of those times. Nor was it a night where he wouldn't be looking past the surface of someone close to him. In fact the target was the most interesting person at the school. A soul who had caught his eyes the moment he jumped to their defense with his father. Someone with pale green hair, and a cold, blank stare that Claude just couldn't seem to get past. He bows to his companion, the always nervous Marianne. The one person he wants to know and there he goes. Right out the back door. Somehow he goes unnoticed by the rest. Moonlight highlights the outline of his face. One last sad smile back at the crowd as the door shuts behind him. This former professor of his who was just gone. A blink of an eye and poof. He was gone. Their battle lost. Tides changed in that instance. Before Claude could even begin to grieve Garreg Mach was washed away in a flood of blood.

Sometimes it doesn't matter how much planning has been done.

Things just always turn out however they're going too. Perhaps this was all by will of the goddess. She must be have a grand laugh at his expense now. Claude adjusts his shirt one last time. He checks the cuffs of his shirt. They were folded neatly into his gloves. Not even Lorenz would be able to find a mistake. Not tonight. Meticulously Claude had set everything up. From his outfit, to the exact timing Byleth would step away from the crowds. Surprisingly he was only a few seconds off. Maybe he was able to get through that empty facade. Just a little bit. Giddiness rises up in his throat from the thought. Claude navigates his way through the room. As quietly as a mouse, skittering across the tiled floor Claude sneaks out after Byleth. The moon was high in the sky, full, bright, and full of promise. If he were a poet, he would find some way to compare Byleth's face to it. That like the moon he holds a ghostly aura about himself. Mentioning how stoic yet admirable the two were could earn him a reaction. It was probably more fitting. The way they both just stand in place, waiting, ready. Always there when you expect them to be. Except for when Claude really needed them.

Sometimes he just gets so caught up in his own head.

Claude shakes his head, pushes back his hair, and lets his flippant attitude falter. As if he had been expecting him, Byleth looks back. It was just a glance. Moments viewing the other man from over his shoulder. Mere seconds at most. His attention was gone as quickly as it had been given. Claude saw that smile. He's positive it had been there. Not a flicker of the light or his dreams manifesting in this moment. Years of fears melt away like butter in a skillet. With each step he sheds off five years of close calls, of fears, nightmares that never let him rest. Not truly.

Sometimes Byleth just has an air to himself.

One that calms all those near. It wasn't like Claude's. No disguise Byleth had to actively keep up. All that he was, was simply himself. Claude would be envious of such freedom had he had ever even had just a taste of it in his childhood. Was that why he was so keen on being near him? That freeing sensation. A calming voice telling him it's alright. Perfection is the moments without secrets, or lies. When a person's guard can be now and no trepidation felt.

Sometimes Claude actually believes that he could do that.

"It's a lovely night." He nods. Claude playfully pushes his shoulder into Byleth's. Green hair carefully falls, covering those large blue eyes. Partially hiding them. For a moment they look like Garreg Mach's pond. Blue and so deep that he could picture a whole school of fish swimming inside them.

Sometimes he wonders if Byleth will ever move on from this place.

Hope beats back his momentary despair. When Byleth says nothing Claude looks up. There were thousands of stars visible tonight. All pale in comparison to the full moon. Looking back he can't really recall a time when the moon looked so close. Prominent against this backdrop of lights. They look almost like a flurry of arrows released on the field of battle. The moon their general leading the charge. Maybe that's why this month is called Blue Sea Moon. It's the time when ethereal beings are closest. With a battle so close at hand, he knows they may never see this sight again.

Sometimes death sounds peaceful compared to what he knows is coming.

"Claude," On instinct his head tilts. Byleth wasn't watching the sky anymore. In fact those deep dark eyes were now burrowing into Claude's face. If he could still feel embarrassed, he would've right now. Heat races into his cheeks as Byleth tentatively holds his hand. "I'm sorry." Pressure pushes down around his fingers.

Sometimes there were so many things Claude wants to say.

But it was Byleth who steals them all away.

"I'm here now. To stay." With a gentleness Claude knows he'll never get used to, Byleth holds him. Old papers, and fresh ink surrounds him. Letting his mind drift away Claude carefully rests his head against Byleth's neck. Just this once he won't make it a test. For this perfect nice that has been derailed by whatever this nonsense was, he'll drop his guard. The plans will slip from his hands. Just like a deer about to rest, he graze on this moment, committing it to memory until it fits perfectly in his mind's eye forever.

Sometimes Claude can relax.

Only in Byleth's arms.


End file.
